The Dilemma
by miisfxrtune
Summary: Ladybug drops her phone while out on patrol and a certain reporter find it.


**Okay, in this story, Marinette and Adrien know each others identities and are dating in their civilian and superhero lives, though they aren't an official couple when they're their superhero alter egos. Okay, carry on now. I hope this little note made sense, sorry if it didn't. **

* * *

**The Dilemma**

"Where _is it_?" Marinette cried out, throwing her belongings around her bedroom, Tikki barely managed to avoid all the items that went flying. Clothes, shoes, her sketchbook, pillows, pretty much anything Marinette could get her hands on.

"What are you looking for, Marinette?" The Ladybug Kwami asked her chosen. Marinette stood from the floor with a grunt of frustration.

"My phone!" Was all she said and she continued ransacking her room. Tikki flew over to her desk.

"It's right here, Marinette!" She called out. Marinette's head snapped up, but then she went back to searching.

"Not _that phone_, Tikki." The bluenette said. "My other phone. The one I use to call Cat Noir when I'm not transformed. I can't find it _anywhere_, and I always make sure I know where it is."

"Well, where did you see it last?" Tikki asked her.

"I had it with me during patrol because I take it everywhere with me in case my parents decide to snoop in my room at all. I had it then, and then I couldn't find it when we got back from patrolling tonight." Marinette told her Kwami as she continued to search for the device. Then, her head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Oh no." She said. "Tikki, what if I _dropped it_?!" Marinette exclaimed, beginning to freak out. "Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad! If _anybody_ finds that phone they'll know that it's Ladybug's! I knew I should have put a password on it!"

"Marinette, it's okay. Deep breaths." Tikki said, floating over to her chosen and looking her in the eyes. "I'm sure everything is fine. Do you want to go out and look for it."

Marinette pulled herself together and nodded. "I need to call Adrien first, though, and tell him what's going on." She said.

Tikki nodded and followed Marinette over to her desk. Marinette picked up her cellphone she sed for everyday things and unlocked it. She opened her contacts and found Adrien's, quickly hitting the call button and holding the phone up to her ear.

"Miss me already, m'lady?" He answered, Marinette rolled her eyes playfully before getting to the point.

"Adrien, we've got a problem." She said.

"What's wrong?" He said on the other line. Marinette sighed and put her head in her hand.

"I dropped my phone." She told him.

"How are you calling me, then?" He asked, causing Marinette to sigh once more. Sometimes this boy took a minute to catch up.

"My _other phone_." She said.

"Oh." Adrien said. "_Oh!_ Oh no."

"Yeah, I know right?" She said. "I'm about to go out and look for it. It would _not _be good if somebody found it."

"I _told you_ to put a password on it, but you didn't listen to me." He said in a gloating tone.

"Adrien, now is _not the time _to say 'I told you so'!" Marinette said into the phone and she heard Adrien chuckle.

"I know, I know." He said. "But I did tell you so."

Marinette groaned in frustration and Adrien laughed on the other line.

"Well, while you're busy laughing your ass off, I'm going to go look for my phone." She told him.

"I'll help you." He said. "Meet at our usual spot?"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, meet you there. Love you."

"Love you too." He said and they hung up the phone.

Marinette stood from her desk chair and looked to her Kwami who was finishing off a chocolate chip cookie, expecting her chosen to be out for a while. Marinette smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

After looking all throughout the city _twice_, Ladybug and Cat Noir made their way back to the Eiffel Tower.

"Dammit!" Ladybug said as they landed. "If we can't find it anywhere that means somebody _has it_. This is _bad_."

She hit her fists against the railing and hung her head. How could she have been so careless?

"Hey, it's okay." Cat Noir said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get it back."

"How?" Ladybug asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Well, whoever has it is _bound_ to show _someone_." He said. "We'll know who has it in no time once words gets around that someone has _the _cellphone of Ladybug."

Ladybug found herself giggling despite the situation and she laid her head on Cat Noir's shoulder. He put his arm around her and drew her closer to him, relishing in the feeling of her pressed up against him.

"God, how did I let this happen?" Ladybug asked aloud. "I thought it was secure before I swung away."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Cat Noir said, looking down into her bluebell eyes. "Even superheroes make mistakes every once in a while."

Ladybug sighed. "I know, but this is a pretty big mistake." She said. "I mean, the _things I have _on that phone."

"There aren't any naked pictures of you, right?" Cat Noir asked, a serious expression on his face. Ladybug shoved him away with a slight giggle.

"Ew, Chat, gross! No!" She said. "That's child pornography!"

"I just had to make sure!" He said, raising his hands -_paws_\- in defense. Ladybug rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Silly kitty." Was all she said, and Cat Noir pulled her close.

"I may be silly, but you love it." He said, causing her to hum a little and smile.

"I can't argue with you there." She said, and she leaned up and pecked his lips.

"We should probably head home." She said, checking the time. "It's nearly three in the morning and we have school. We can worry about this more when we're well rested."

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow." Cat Noir said as Ladybug drew away from him, she smiled at him.

"Oh _relax_, Romeo, you'll see me again in a few hours." She said.

"A few _miserable _hours." He corrected her.

"Oh you'll _survive_, Chaton." She said, and she grabbed her yoyo from her waist.

A squeal escaped her as Cat Noir pulled her close to him again and brought their lips together. Ladybug sighed into the kiss and pulled herself closer to him. They pulled away when they needed air and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"I'll see you soon." She told him, before swinging her yoyo, wrapping it around something sturdy and swinging away into the night. Cat Noir watched her for a moment with a smile on his face before making his own way home.

* * *

"Marinette, you will not _believe_ what I found last night!" Alya exclaimed as her best friend walked up to her, being early to school for once.

"Oh really, what did you find?" Marinette asked, and Nino walked up next to Alya.

"Wait until you see it! She showed me just before you got here!" He said, wrapping his arm around Alya's shoulder. "It's _so cool_!"

"What's so cool?" Marinette turned to see Adrien walking up to them. She smiled at him and he smiled back before pecking her lips to say good morning and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Alya was just about to show me." Marinette said, looking to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Okay, let's see it then." Adrien said, a smile on his face.

However, both of their smiles fell when Alya pulled none other than _Ladybug's cellphone_ from her backpack. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open, both in shock.

Oh no.

"I found Ladybug's _cellphone_!" The reporter squealed.

"H-how do you know it's Ladybug's?" Marinette stammered, her palms growing sweaty.

"Because of the videos." Alya said, causing Marinette and Adrien to visibly gulp.

"What kind of videos?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, I have a favorite! It's this one!" Alya squealed, turning so the couple could see the screen. "Ladybug really should have put a password on here, but I'm glad she didn't because I got to see this!"

Alya pressed play on one of the videos and suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir filled the screen.

_"Chat, stop!" _Ladybug's voice came from the phone, she was laughing. _"That tickles__!"_

_"That's the point, m'lady!" _Chat replied, and he continued to tickle the heroine who only laughed harder.

_"You wanna play dirty, kitty?" _She said and suddenly the camera flipped in many different directions until it finally focused on Cat Noir, Ladybug was straddling him and pinning his hands above his head with one of her hands. Her other hand busy holding the phone and recording.

_"I thought we saved these kind of activities for your bedroom, m'lady?" _Chat said with a seductive smirk and a wink, causing Ladybug to scold him and release her hold on his wrists to slap his chest, which had been a part of his plan. So, as soon as his hands were free he grabbed her by the waist and brought her down to the ground with him, placing quick kisses all along her neck and face as she giggled and struggled to keep the phone in her grasp.

_"Chat! You silly kitty, stop it!" _Ladybug said and then the video cut off. Of course Adrien and Marinette knew what happened after that, they had both tickled each other until their sides hurt and then spent the rest of their time together just cuddling in the grass even after their transformations fell.

"Wasn't that _adorable_?!" Alya squealed, turning back to the blushing couple.

This was bad. _Really _bad.

"Uh-um, yeah!" Marinette said with a laugh. "_So _adorable! I didn't even know they were like..._dating_."

"I did!" Alya said. "I called it! I can't wait to post these on the Ladyblog!"

At those words, both Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened. That _could not happen_. They had been careful with the PDA when they were their alter egos because there was a chance that Hawkmoth would use their relationship against them in some way an they weren't willing to take that chance. Besides, it was fun to be sneaky about it.

"I didn't really get to look at anything else on the phone I was so focused on watching all the videos, which I will be syncing to my computer after school to upload to my blog." Alya said. "I wonder what else she has on here."

Marinette wanted to snatch the phone from her best friends hands and chuck it into a pond, but if she did that, she'd have to explain _why_ and she couldn't tell Alya the real reason.

So, she stood there with a nervous smile on her face and sharing nervous glances with Adrien beside her. Nino watched the two with skeptical eyes, but they didn't notice him.

"Ooh! I wonder who she has in her contacts!" Alya said and she clicked on the application. Marinette wanted to shout and knock the phone from her hands, knowing what she would find, but she couldn't.

"Oh my god, Cat Noir's _phone number_!" The reporter squealed. This caused Adrien to stiffen and his hand reached out for Marinette's. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers tightly.

"There aren't a lot of people in her contacts, which is understandable." Alya said to nobody in particular as she scrolled through the very short list of contacts. Suddenly, she froze.

"Marinette..." Alya started, and that's when Marinette knew she saw it. "Why are _you_ on Ladybug's contact list?"

"Wait what?" Nino said, coming up to look over his girlfriends shoulder, and sure enough. There was a picture of Marinette with her phone number listed underneath it.

"I-uh-I-" Marinette stammered. She didn't know how to get herself out of this one.

Luckily -but also a little _un_luckily- the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day, so Marinette was off the hook. For now. Alya gave her a look that clearly stated _'We're finishing this conversation later.'_

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, Marinette grew nervous. She hadn't been able to focus during any of her morning classes trying to come up with a viable excuse of what to tell Alya as to why Ladybug had her phone number. Everyone exited the classroom and headed for the cafeteria except for the four friends. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other nervously, neither knowing what to say while Alya and Nino stared them down.

"Well?" Alya asked. "Why does Ladybug have your phone number?"

"Um...well...you see," Marinette began. "Ladybug and I...are...friends."

This made the reporters eyes widen, as well as Nino and Adrien. Adrien didn't know what she was going to say to make Alya believe the lie she had just told, but he hope that she would.

"Really?" Alya asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Marinette stammered. "Well...you know, she's a pretty _private person_, so she didn't want me going around and flaunting our friendship in front of everybody else."

"Did Adrien know about your friendship with Ladybug before today?" Alya asked, crossing her arms. Marinette glanced at Adrien, who nodded and smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah." She told her best friend. "She visits the two of us a lot, actually."

Alya was about to pry and ask more questions when suddenly an alarm went off, but not just any alarm.

The Akuma alarm.

"This day just keeps getting _better and better_." Marinette said sarcastically as she and Adrien quickly rose from their seats and went to exit the classroom.

"And just _where _do you two think you're going?" Nino asked. "The Akuma is most likely out in the courtyard, so we're safe in here. Don't leave."

Anxious smiles came across the couples faces as they quickly made up excuses to leave and ran out of the classroom, Alya and Nino trailing behind them.

"Quick, Adrien, in here!" Marinette called out to her boyfriend above the screams of the students. She pulled him into a supply closet and locked the door behind them.

"They're going to find out." Adrien said. "It's inevitable, they just saw us come in here and as soon as we step out as Ladybug and Cat Noir they'll connect all the dots."

"That's not what I'm concerned about at this very moment." Marinette said as Tikki came out of her purse. "I'm more concerned about this Akuma than our friends knowing who we are."

"Right, priorities." Adrien said and Plagg came flying out from under his jacket. The two teens quickly transformed into the superhero alter egos and exited the supply closet ready to fight the Akuma wreaking havoc on their school.

Just as Adrien had predicted, as soon as they exited the supply closet at Ladybug and Cat Noir, Alya's and Nino's eyes widened, the pieces falling into place. Alya looked down at the phone in her hand. Ladybug's phone, _Marinette's_ phone and then back to her crime fighting best friend. Ladybug smiled at her and nodded, silently telling her everything was okay and that she wasn't made about Alya wanting to post the videos on her Ladyblog. Then, she turned her attention to the Akuma villain and got to work with Cat Noir.

* * *

After the Akuma had been purified and everything was set back to normal, Ladybug and Cat Noir walked up to their two best friends.

"I'm sorry, Alya." Ladybug said. "But I'm going to need that phone back."

Alya held the phone out, "Right, sorry." She said as Ladybug took it and smiled.

"No worries." She told her. "I'll just have to make sure to put a password on this thing, now."

"I _did _tell you to do that in the first place." Cat Noir said with a smug smirk, earning him a hard elbow to the gut. He winced in pain and Ladybug giggled at him.

"You guys see what I have to deal with every day?" He asked their friends, pointing to Ladybug. "This _abuse_."

Ladybug giggled again. "I think they're in shock, kitty." She said, looking at their friends.

"We should transform back and _then _talk to them." Cat Noir said and Ladybug nodded. They walked to the supply closet they previously transformed in and Cat Noir held the door open for her and bowed dramatically.

"After you, m'lady." He said, placing a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said and entered the supply closet, him following close behind her. They transformed back into Marinette and Adrien and then exited the supply closet once more before walking back up to their friends.

Suddenly, Alya's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Does this mean I can _finally _get an exclusive interview with you two for the Ladyblog?!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know?**


End file.
